


Talk Dirty to Me

by liveinfury



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Angst, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8969695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveinfury/pseuds/liveinfury
Summary: “He must have said some real hot shit, huh?” Bur asks, looking amused.“Uh, not really,” Patrick admits.“Deep, sexy voice, then?” Bur asks.“Kinda,” Patrick says. Jonny’s voice was nothing close to what any average person would call sexy, but it was to Patrick.“So what was so special about this one?”“I don’t know.”(or where Patrick's a gay phone sex operator and doesn't realize he's falling for the captain of the Chicago Blackhawks.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saudades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saudades/gifts).



> The prompt: "Phone sex operator!AU. Patrick, aka Operator 88, is the hottest thing on the gay phone sex circuit. What can he say – guys just can't get enough of his silky tones. One night, though, he gets a caller so hot that he does the unthinkable and jerks off for real. Too bad he's usually working during Blackhawks games, or he might recognize the voice of his mystery caller as none other than Jonathan Toews."
> 
> title taken from Talk Dirty by Jason Derulo (I cringed so hard typing that, but I lack an imagination)

 

“Fuck me!” Patrick pants into his phone. “Harder!” 

He doesn’t get a respond from the other side of the phone for a while. Then he hears a quick, “Thanks man.”

Patrick’s about to reply when he hears a click and is greeted with dead air. He drops his phone to the side and looks over on the couch to his roommate, Bur, who’s been giggling the whole time he was on that call.

“It wasn’t that funny,” Patrick says, settling back into watching TV.

Bur howls. “It was so vanilla until you started talking about his armpits. Why were you talking about his armpits?”

“He asked me to,” Patrick mumbles.

Patrick works for a gay phone sex company under the name Operator 88. He doesn’t like giving out his real name, it makes things way too personal. He doesn’t want to hear random guys screaming his name in pleasure or demand he do something.

He’s had this job for a few months now, after a friend told him about it. He’s in his senior year of college, so it’s an easy and quick way to make some money.

Bur was his assigned roommate during freshman year. They swiftly became good friends and when Patrick thought of getting an apartment off campus, Bur was quick to follow.

So he’s twenty-one, goes to college, lives in Chicago with his roommate, and takes sex calls from 7 PM – 12 AM every day.

“He asked you to?” Bur asks between bouts of laughter. “He asked you to tell him you wanted to lick his sweaty armpits and then rub your dick against them?”

Patrick rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at his face. “Everyone has kinks, man.”

Bur easily catches the pillow and fits it behind his head. “Sure, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t funny to hear you moaning about licking hairy armpits.”

Patrick rolls his eyes and heads to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. Neither of them have gone grocery shopping in a while, so he makes one to the best of his abilities.

He’s about to substitute butter for mayonnaise when his work phone starts ringing from the other room.

“Maybe this one wants you to piss on him!” Bur shouts from the living room.

Patrick rushes over to grab his phone before the caller decides to hang up. He can’t afford to miss any calls. He’s a pretty popular operator, but guys tend to call when they’re desperate, so if he doesn’t pick up, they’ll just call someone else.

“Operator 88, what can I do for you tonight?” Patrick says into the phone with his phone sex voice. The voice is slightly seductive, but nothing close to what he actually sounds like in bed.

“Uh, hi,” the voice on the other side says.

“What’s your name?” Patrick asks. He finishes making his sandwich and heads back into the living room to settle down on the couch.

Bur lowers the volume on the TV, but continues to watch.

“Jon-uh, Jonny,” the guy, Jonny, says.

“Well Jonny, do you want me to make you feel good tonight?” Patrick asks.

“Yes?” Jonny says, hesitantly.

“Are you hard, Jonny?” Patrick asks. He’s come to realize that using his customers’ names during the calls tends to get them going faster.

“A little,” Jonny responds.

“Are you naked for me?”

“Uh, I have boxers on. Should I, um, should I take them off?”

“No, I want you to slip a hand in them and just rub the head of your dick,” Patrick suggests.

Jonny starts panting into the phone.

“Are you hard for me now?” Patrick asks. He idly notices that Bur’s switched the channel to the NHL network which is showing some highlights from the night’s games.

“Getting there,” Jonny says.

“Stop touching yourself,” Patrick says, abruptly. “Flip over on your bed and grind your dick into the mattress.”

“I’m not fifteen,” Jonny mumbles.

“You do as I say, Jonny,” Patrick says, trying to channel a little authority into his voice. “Or else I hang up now.”

“Alright, okay.”

“I wish I was that bed. I wish you were fucking me,” Patrick says.

Jonny groans.

“I don’t have sex often, Jonny. I’m so tight. I want you inside me,” Patrick moans.

Bur starts giggling again so Patrick shoots him a glare.

“I wanna be inside you,” Jonny mumbles.

“Yeah? Would you finger me open?”

“I would, uh, lick you open,” Jonny says, hesitantly.

“Use your spit as lube?” Patrick asks. “Make it a little rough?”

“Yeah.”

So far, this call was going down the vanilla dirty talk direction. He doesn’t mind it, but it’s just not as entertaining as the kinky ones. He predicts Jonny will come sooner rather than later, so he won’t be making as much money off of the call, but at least it’s something.

Highlights of the Blackhawks game start to play on the TV and he gestures at Bur to rewind it so he can see Toews’ overtime goal again.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Patrick mutters as he watches the goal in slow-mo. It was a no look shot right through the five hole.

Jonny starts panting even faster which brings Patrick’s attention back to the call. Oh shit, did he say something?

“Say it again,” Patrick moans.

“I wanna eat you out, make you slick with just my spit,” Jonny says, still in his monotone voice.

There’s something about the voice and the words he just said that causes Patrick’s dick to twitch in his pants. Oh, fuck.

“Yeah, um,” Patrick fumbles for words. “I want that too.”

Bur shoots him a confused look.

“You still humping the bed?” Patrick asks, trying to reign in whatever just happened.

“Yeah.”

“I want you to lick your hand and hold your cock in a tight grip,” Patrick tells him. “Fuck your hand. Pretend it’s my ass, all hot and wet for you.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Jonny groans. “You’re ready for me, aren’t you? Ready to take my cock, hard and fast?”

Patrick’s dick twitches again. “Yes,” he says, breathily.

“You feel so good, 88,” Jonny pants. “’M gonna fill you up.”

Patrick scrambles off the couch and books it to his room. His dick is starting to feel uncomfortable in his jeans, but he refrains from unbuttoning them and getting a hand on himself. He needs to be professional.

Patrick’s only ever jerked off during a call once, and it was his first call. He had been clueless as to what he got himself into and he wasn’t used to the dirty talk. He’s almost immune to it all by now, but something about this guy and the way he speaks is getting to him.

“Stuff me with your dick, Jonny,” Patrick says. “I need you in me.”

“Fuuuck,” Jonny hisses. “Gonna make you feel so good. So full.”

Patrick can’t refrain from touching himself any longer. He tugs his dick out and starts stroking it in tune with Jonny’s grunts.

“I’m touching myself too, Jonny,” Patrick says. He always tells this to his customers, but this time, it’s not a lie. “I’m so hard.”

“I wanna hear it,” Jonny says.

“What?” Patrick asks, confused.

“Lemme hear you jerking yourself,” he explains. “I want to hear you come, 88.”

Patrick flops onto his bed and puts the phone on speaker right next to his crotch. He pours some lube onto his hand and starts fucking into it. The wet slapping sound that it creates causes Jonny to groan.

“Come for me, Jonny,” Patrick murmurs. “Want you to come inside me.”

“Yes, fuck, yeah,” Jonny pants. He goes quiet for a moment, only grunting and panting and then he lets out a long groan.

Patrick comes into his hand almost at the same time.

“Did you come?” Patrick asks, making sure.

“Yeah, I-yeah,” Jonny says, winded. “That was…a lot better than I thought it would be.”

“Don’t do much phone sex?” Patrick asks, chuckling. He gets a lot of customers who are always skeptical of the whole thing.

“This was my first time, wasn’t sure it’d be enough to get me off,” Jonny admits.

“I’m glad I could help, Jonny.”

“You did, um,” he says. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Patrick says, with a sickeningly sweet tone.

“Can I call again?” Jonny asks.

“Of course. I take calls from 7-12 every day.”

“Good, that’s-good.”

“Bye, Jonny,” Patrick says, smirking.

“Bye, 88.”

Patrick hangs up and cleans himself off. When he’s decent, he makes his way back out into the living room to his abandoned sandwich and roommate.

“He must have said some real hot shit, huh?” Bur asks, looking amused.

“Uh, not really,” Patrick admits.

“Deep, sexy voice, then?” Bur asks.

“Kinda,” Patrick says. Jonny’s voice was nothing close to what any average person would call sexy, but it was to Patrick.

“So what was so special about this one?”

“I don’t know.”

*

A few days later, Patrick’s got the Blackhawks game on mute as he takes a few calls over the course of it. It’s basically his nightly routine by now: make himself dinner and watch hockey on mute, all while talking dirty to strangers. Bur’s usually around making fun of him but he’s got a date tonight.

Every time Patrick’s phone rings, he perks up, hoping it’s Jonny calling again. He feels stupid reacting this way. Patrick’s one of the best at what he does, he’s got the most clients at the company even though he’s only been a phone sex operator for a few months, so he shouldn’t be this affected by some monotone dirty talk.

He watches the Hawks line up in front of Crowford for their usual helmet taps after a win. He stays on the channel and watches the post game show as well as highlights for some of the other games that were on tonight.

Patrick’s about to call it a night just as his phone rings.

“Operator 88, what can I do for you tonight?” Patrick asks.

“Hey, it’s um, it’s Jonny…from the other night?” the person on the other end of the call says.

Patrick recognizes the voice immediately and feels a sudden rush of blood head straight to his dick.

“Hey Jonny,” Patrick says. “I’m glad you called again.”

 “Is this a bad time?” Jonny asks.

 “No, I’m free,” Patrick says. He flips off the TV and makes his way to his room.

 “Good, that’s good,” Jonny says, already gasping.

 “What would you do to me if I was there, Jonny?” Patrick asks.

“Everything,” Jonny says.

Patrick’s clearly got to take the lead with Jonny. “I want that. I want everything, Jonny. Starting with sucking your dick.”

“Yes,” Jonny hisses.

“I’d take it so deep for you, Jon. All of you,” Patrick says.

“Wanna fuck your mouth,” Jonny pants. “Come down your throat.”

Patrick’s dick starts twitching again in interest. He resists the urge to jack off this time.

“Mmm,” Patrick moans. “Bet you taste good, Jonny. Lemme taste you.”

Jonny groans but doesn’t respond.

“C’mon, Jon. Come.”

“And if I don’t?” Jonny teases.

Patrick realizes the direction the call is going in and he’s pleasantly surprised. Or at least his dick is.

“Then I guess I’ll just have to make you won’t I?”

“How?”

“Gonna have to tie you up. Force your dick down my throat and keep it there until you’re hard and aching, until you’re ready to come,” Patrick says, channeling his seductive voice.

Jonny grunts and then sighs into the phone. “Fuck, man,” he says. “That was embarrassingly quick.”

Patrick blushes. He’s gotten people off a lot faster than that, but something about having that effect on Jonny makes him flush with excitement.

“It happens,” Patrick says. “No big deal.”

“Well, can I, uh, can I keep the call going for a while? It’s only been a few minutes and I want you to get the money you deserve.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Patrick reassures him. “It’s okay, really.”

“No, it’s the least I can do. You have no idea how much you’ve been helping me. I’ve been pent up a lot at work lately. Haven’t been as, um, productive as usual and I don’t really have the time to go out and meet people so this has helped me relax a lot. You’ve been great,” Jonny explains.

“I’m glad I can help,” Patrick says, smiling. “If you insist, then sure, we can talk for a bit.”

“How was your day?” Jonny asks.

Patrick tries to stifle a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Jonny asks.

“Nothing, it’s just, I made you come and now we’re having small talk,” Patrick explains. He’s never done this with a customer before, no one ever wants to stick around and talk.

“It is a little weird, eh?” Jonny asks.

Patrick perks up at the accent. “Are you Canadian?”

There’s a long pause before Jonny answers. “Yeah.”

“Do you watch hockey?” Patrick rarely meets hockey fans in his daily life. He’ll take any chance he gets to talk about hockey.

“Are you going to ask if I like maple syrup next?” Jonny asks.

“Nah, I love hockey, just wondering.”

“In that case, yes, I do watch it. Not as much as I used to, but I try to catch games every now and then.”

“Favorite team?” Patrick asks. 

“Don’t really have one,” Jonny answers. “You?”

“The Hawks I guess. I used to be a huge fan of the Sabers when I was a kid, but I haven’t been able to keep up since I moved to Chicago for college.”

“Oh, cool. I live in Chicago too. When did you move?” Jonny asks. “Unless that’s too personal, you don’t have to answer that.”

“Three years ago,” Patrick answers. For some bizarre reason, he trusts Jonny. “I’m a Senior now.”

“Oh, good,” Jonny says, sounding relieved.

“What?”

“I was curious as to how old you were. In the back of my mind I kept thinking you were like fifty and balding.”

Patrick giggles. “Nope, I’m twenty one and I’ve got a full head of curly blonde hair.”

“You sound cute,” Jonny says and then after a beat, “sorry that came out creepy. Ignore that.”

Patrick smiles at his awkwardness. “It didn’t come out creepy. It was sweet. Thanks.”

“Well, I think I’ll let you go now. It’s getting late,” Jonny says.

Patrick glances at the clock and sees that they’ve been talking for almost a half hour.

“Okay, goodnight, Jonny.”

“’Night, 88. Talk to you soon,” Jonny says.

“Patrick,” Patrick blurts out.

“Huh?”

“My name, it’s uh, it’s Patrick,” he says, blushing. He’s never told a customer his real name before, and for good reason. He doesn’t know why he told Jonny, some illogical part of him actually trusts the stranger.

“Patrick,” Jonny says, testing out the name. “You sound even cuter, Patrick.”

He hangs up with a grin on his face that stays there until he falls asleep.

*

Patrick’s in class the next day, daydreaming about what Jonny looks like. He imagines him being tall and muscular. Something about his deep, monotone voice makes Patrick think he’s got dark hair and a mysterious aura about him.

Patrick’s daydreams turn into fantasies. Jonny’s well-endowed in all of them. Patrick imagines Jonny bursting through his apartment door, angry upon hearing Patrick on the phone with a client. He yanks Patrick’s cellphone out of his hand and throws it against the wall, shattering it into pieces. Before Patrick can say anything, Jonny scoops him up in his arms.

“You don’t speak like that to anyone,” Jonny says, angrily.

“But-”

“Only me, Patrick,” Jonny whispers. “Only me.”

Patrick swallows as his dick hardens in his jeans. “Only you,” he confirms.

It ends with Jonny slowly fucking into him, taking his time pulling Patrick apart. Sometimes it ends with Jonny fucking him hard and fast, rough with just the right about of pain.

But then he remembers how much Jonny likes being told what to do instead of the other way around. So he starts picturing Jonny tied up and at his disposal. This almost always results in Patrick popping a boner in the middle of lecture and having to discreetly sneak off into the bathroom to take care of it or willing it to go down by imagining his creepy old professor naked.

*

Jonny calls earlier than usual a few days later. He starts off the call by asking Patrick about his day and making small talk. Patrick’s not sure what’s going on, so he tries to guide the conversation towards phone sex, it’s the only reason Jonny’s calling anyway.

“I want to touch you,” Patrick says, gently. This time he’s in his room, already spread out in his bed. He decided he’s going to jerk off during the call, he wants to give Jonny real sounds.

“Oh, um, me too,” Jonny says.

“Where would you touch me?” Patrick asks.

“Your dick?” Jonny answers.

“Mmm, I want to touch your dick too, Jonny,” Patrick says.

Jonny doesn’t answer.

“Jonny?” Patrick prompts.

“Fuck, c’mon!” Jonny shouts, suddenly.

“Everything okay?” Patrick asks, confused.

“Shit, yeah, sorry. I’m watching the Stars and Capitals game,” Jonny explains. “I turned it off, sorry. I should give you my undivided attention. I just have a real problem letting hockey go sometimes.”

Patrick smiles. “I understand,” he says. “But it’s your money, you can say whatever you want during the call. Hell, you don’t even have to talk.”

There’s a pause before Jonny responds. “Right,” he says, curtly.

“So.”

“Tell me more about how you want to touch my cock,” Jonny says with an edge of something in his voice.

“Well, it’d be with my mouth obviously.”

“Obviously.”

“But we talked about that last time, how about I fuck you tonight?” Patrick asks. “Would you like that?”

“Would I like that? What kind of a fucking question is that?” Jonny asks.

“Bet I could make you come with just my dick,” Patrick says, giddily.

“Considering you can make me come with just your words, I don’t doubt it.”

“Yeah but when I fuck you, you won’t be touching yourself. Just you on all fours, ass in the air, my dick stretching out your tight hole.”

Patrick hears rustling through the phone, then the distinct sound of skin on skin.

“Jonny, would you open yourself up for me?” Patrick asks.

“Right now?”

“Yeah."

“Yeah, I-I'm working myself open with a finger,” Jonny says, breathlessly.

“Fuck, Jonny,” Patrick growls. "That's good, baby. Add two more."

Jonny moans.

“Close your eyes and imagine your fingers are my dick pounding into you. I'm not gonna stop until I fill you up with my come."

“Patrick,” Jonny says, breathlessly.

Patrick’s a little jarred by the sound of his name. He forgot he shared it with Jonny, with a customer. But hearing it from Jonny’s mouth causes his chest to tighten with want.

“I'm gonna come in you and then eat you out, Jonny,” Patrick mumbles, too focused on lubing up his own dick.

“How do you keep doing this?” Jonny groans. “I’m already close.”

“Stop!” Patrick grins. “Don’t touch yourself.”

“No, Pat, c’mon,” Jonny begs. “Please.”

“Jonny, be good and do as I say,” Patrick says, with more a demanding tone.

Jonny sighs. “Okay, alright.”

“Now, sit there and listen to me come, okay? Can you do that for me?” Patrick asks.

“Yes, I-yeah.”

Patrick strokes himself to the sound of Jonny’s panting. He closes his eyes and comes at the image of holding down what he thinks Jonny looks like and fucking his ass, hard and fast.

“You hear that?” Patrick says, once he’s done. “You hear what you did to me?”

“Fuck, was that-did you really…” Jonny trails off.

“Yeah, I did. You drive me fucking crazy, Jonny,” Patrick says.

Jonny makes a strangled noise and sighs.

“Did you just come?” Patrick asks, surprised.

“Yeah,” Jonny says, meekly.

“Did I tell you to touch yourself again?”

“Uh, I didn’t.” Jonny says.

Patrick blushes at the implication. Jonny just came from listening to Patrick come, no hands involved.

“You’re too easy, Jonny,” Patrick says, fondly.

“Just for you, it seems like,” Jonny replies, sounding equally as fond.

*

Jonny calls more frequently, three or four times a week and usually late at night. Patrick can’t help but always look forward to it.

At some point they talk about Patrick being in college, how he became a phone sex operator, his family. He’s shared more with Jonny then he has with most of his friends.

He constantly tells Jonny to call his personal phone. He actually likes talking to Jonny and doesn't want him to waste his money on something Patrick's willing to do for free, especially because their calls end up being over an hour long. Jonny always declines, saying that he'd be taking up Patrick's time, preventing him from talking to paying customers. He does technically have a point, their schedules don't match up besides late at night, which is Patrick's busiest time, but he's not about to tell Jonny that.

One night Patrick's lounging on the coach, asking Jonny about his brother, when Bur struts into the apartment, holding something behind his back. He pauses in the living room, and once he realizes Patrick's probably talking to Jonny, he wiggles his eyebrows at him.

Patrick covers the mic portion of his phone and yells, “Shut up!”

“I didn’t say anything!” Bur shouts over his shoulder as he heads towards the kitchen.

“What was that?” Jonny asks.

“Sorry, that was my roommate, he’s so obnoxious,” Patrick explains, loudly so that Bur can hear.

A faint “Fuck you” comes from the kitchen.

“How does he feel about the calls you take?” Jonny asks.

“He doesn’t really care. He kinda finds them funny,” Patrick says.

“Not mine though, right?” Jonny asks, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

“Nah, babe. Never yours,” Patrick reassures him. “Promise.”

“Sure,” Jonny says, still sounding skeptical.

“Trust me. He’s only heard my first call with you. Do you really think I jerk off in front of him?”

“Oh,” Jonny says. “True.”

“You’re the only guy I do that with,” Patrick confesses.

“I’m so touched,” Jonny says, chuckling.

“I hate you,” Patrick says, dramatically.

“No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Got you a little something,” Bur says as he makes his way over to Patrick, two donuts in hand.

“Yes!” Patrick shouts, scrambling to get up. “Bur, you’re the fucking best.”

“You sure I'm not obnoxious?" Bur teases.

"Lapse of judgement, sorry!” Patrick says.

He moans as he bites into a chocolate frosted one.

“Uh, Patrick?” he hears.

Oh right, he almost forgot about Jonny.

“Sorry, sorry!” he says, putting the donut down, it can wait.

“Everything okay?” Jonny asks.

“Yeah, sorry! My roommate brought me donuts from my favorite bakery,” Patrick explains.

“Where’s that?” Jonny asks.

“Cookie Dough-Nut.”

“Oh, I think I pass by that place on my way to work,” Jonny says.

“I’m always in there, maybe I’ve seen you before without knowing,” Patrick says, shyly. They’ve never really talked about meeting before and he’s hesitant about bringing it up.

Bur takes a quick bite out of the second donut before retreating to his room, giving Patrick a look as he does so.

“Probably not. I’m not a huge sweets guy,” Jonny says.

“What?” Patrick asks. “You’re joking?”

“Nope,” Jonny says. “I’m really into healthy food and nutrition and all that.”

Jonny proceeds to educate Patrick for an hour about how important it is to take care of your body. If Patrick heard the lecture from any other person, he’d doze off or hang up, but since it’s Jonny, he lets him talk his ear off about kale as he curls up on the couch.

*

A few days later, Patrick’s in the kitchen making dinner during a Hawks intermission when he suddenly hears Jonny’s voice. He blinks around in confusion and reaches over the counter for his phone. No calls or messages.

He calms himself down long enough to realize the voice is coming from the living room.

“What the hell is going on?” Patrick asks Bur as he approaches the room.

“What?” Bur asks, confused.

Patrick looks at the TV, the source of the voice, and stares. His brain takes a while to comprehend what’s going on. Jonny’s voice is coming out of Jonathan Toews, captain of the fucking Chicago Blackhawks’, mouth.

“What?” Bur asks again, concerned.

Patrick points at Toews who is doing an intermission interview. “That-that’s, oh my god,” he says, as his knees start to buckle. “Oh my god.”

Bur rushes over to stable him. “What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“He’s- that’s,” Patrick can’t get any words out.

“That’s Jonathan Toews, yeah, I know,” Bur says, slowly.

“No, that’s Jonny,” Patrick mumbles.

“Jonny?” Bur asks.

“ _Jonny_ ,” Patrick says, with emphasis.

“Oh. OH!” Bur says with wide eyes. “Are you sure? I mean, they could just sound similar.”

“I would know that voice anywhere,” Patrick says. “It haunts my fucking dreams, man.”

“What are you going to do?” Bur asks.

“Nothing, I-I can’t do anything.”

Later that night, Jonny calls. Patrick recognizes the number by now and ignores it. He feels guilty but he doesn’t know what to do now that he knows who Jonny really is. It’s all too much to process.

Patrick spends a good amount of time listening to a bunch of Toews’ past interviews. He closes his eyes to make sure it really is his Jonny. It is.

Going back through their conversations, it all makes sense. Jonny was always vague about his job, only talking about how much he travels but not what he does. This also explains how he knows so much about hockey and the league, and why Jonny only always called late at night, assumingly after his games.

Patrick really thought there could be something between them. He was hoping to slowly convince Jonny to meet up soon, maybe go on a date. But now that Patrick knows who Jonny really is, that’s never going to happen.

As far as Patrick knows, Jonny’s in the closet. There’s virtual no way he’ll want to actually be in a relationship with a man anytime soon. Not when he’s got the whole city watching him. No wonder he called a gay phone sex line to get off, he probably doesn’t really have any other options. Patrick's going to have to accept that fact that all of this meant nothing to Jonny. He probably means nothing to him.

*

Jonny calls the next day, earlier than usual. Patrick checks the Blackhawks schedule and sees that it’s not a game day. He ignores the call, still unsure of what to say. He thinks if he tells Jonny he knows who he is, Jonny won’t ever call again, but if he continues to talk to him like he knows nothing, then it’ll just feel wrong and the guilt will eat at him.

Two weeks go by with Jonny calling practically every day. Patrick never picks up so he always leaves a voicemail.

_I don’t know what I did wrong, but I’m sorry. Please call me back._

_Is everything okay? I hope you’re alright, fuck. I-please, Patrick, call me._

_I just really need to hear your voice, baby. I need you._

It’s a Friday night and the Hawks lose to the Coyotes 5-0 when he gets a call.

It’s Jonny.

Patrick ignores the call and receives a notification seconds later informing him that Jonny left a voicemail.

He hesitantly hits play and listens.

“Voicemail again?” Jonny asks. He sounds tired, which is not unusual considering he just played a full game of professional hockey. “Alright, I get it. I get the message, I’ll stop calling. But I didn't think, I thought-I thought I was more than the others, I thought you..." Jonny trails off and then sighs. "I hope everything works out for you…have a good life, Patrick.”

Patrick’s stomach rolls as he plays back the message again. He was hoping he’d still have some time to figure out what to do, but Jonny made the decision for him. It’s probably for the better, but it doesn’t hurt any less.

*

Over the next few weeks, Patrick goes into Jonny withdrawal. He spends hours at a time on his phone or laptop listening to more of Jonny’s interviews. It gets so bad that he can’t help jerking himself off to some of them. He misses him.

He’s studying at Cookie Dough-Nut on a Sunday morning with Bur and can’t seem to focus on anything long enough to understand it. His mind keeps drifting to Jonny.

“You okay?” Bur asks after a while.

“Yeah, m’fine,” Patrick answers. There’s a sudden commotion in the front of the store, but Patrick can’t be bothered enough to turn around and see what’s going on.

“Yeah? Is that why you’ve been reading the same paragraph for the last half hour?”

“I just need a break, I’m overworking myself,” Patrick says.

“You need a break from not doing anything?” Bur asks with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re an asshole.”

Patrick’s about to go order another coffee when Bur kicks him in the shin.

“What the fuck, dude?” Patrick hisses.

“Jonny,” Bur whispers.

“Fuck you,” Patrick says, annoyed that Bur keeps bringing him up.

“No, man, Toews is here and he’s fucking power walking towards us,” Bur says.

Patrick looks over his shoulder and sees Jonny rushing towards what seems like their table, eyes locked with Patrick’s.

“Why is he coming over here?” Patrick mumbles.

Bur, being the asshole that he truly is, hops out of his seat once Jonny is a few feet away and greets him.

“Hey, Jonathan Toews! I’m a huge fan,” he gushes.

“Oh, thanks man. What’s your name?” Jonny asks, eyes never leaving Patrick’s.

“Adam, but my friends call me Bur.”

“Nice to meet you, Bur. Thanks for the support,” Jonny says, politely. “And you are?” he asks, shifting his body to face Patrick.

Patrick’s heartbeat speeds up, his palms start sweating profusely, and he knows he’s bright red at this point. He keeps his mouth clamped shut, he doesn’t want to say anything and risk Jonny finding out who he is. He looks over at Bur with wide eyes and silently screams for help.

“His name’s Pat-uh, Patter? He doesn’t watch hockey, don’t mind him,” Bur says.

Patrick tries not to roll his eyes at his roommate’s lack of smoothness. Patter? What kind of a fucking name is that?

Jonny’s eyes still haven’t left Patrick’s but they droop a little at Bur’s explanation.

“Oh, okay,” Jonny mumbles. “I should get in line, gotta get to practice soon.”

“Good luck against the Bruins!” Bur says to Jonny’s retreating back.

Once Patrick’s sure Jonny’s far enough away that he won’t be able to hear him, Patrick narrows his eyes at Bur.

“Patter? Fucking Patter?” he hisses.

“I couldn’t think, shut up,” Bur says, sliding back into his seat.

“I don’t know why he came over here, he seemed determined. That was so fucking weird,” Patrick says, scrunching his brows in confusion.

Bur glances at something behind him. “That was a close call,” Bur says with a slight smirk.

“Yeah, he could have recognized my voice,” Patrick says, relieved that that didn’t happen.

“I did,” he hears a deep monotone voice say from behind him. The same voice that causes him to instantly chub up.

Patrick glares at Bur for the pure betrayal.

He shrugs and says, “You need to be an adult about this and I’m sick of you whining about him all the fucking time.”

“I don’t whine!” Patrick practically shouts. He turns to Jonny, “I don’t whine.”

Jonny smirks and nods his head, “Sure.”

For what feels like hours but is surely minutes, maybe even seconds, neither of them say anything. They maintain such strong eye contact that Patrick’s sure Jonny’s trying to tell him something with just his eyes.

“Alright, that’s my cue to leave,” Bur says, gathering his books. He shoves them all in his backpack, claps Jonny on his shoulder and walks out of the shop.

“I’m sorry,” Patrick blurts out.

Jonny glances at his watch and looks conflicted. “I have to get to practice, but I really want to talk to you.”

Patrick grabs a napkin and scribbles his personal phone number on it before handing it over to Jonny. “Call me when you’re free,” he says. “I promise I’ll pick up.”

Jonny narrows his eyes at him, skeptically. “Why the change of heart?”

Patrick sighs. “I miss you,” he mumbles.

Jonny slowly smiles. “Okay. I’ll call,” he says, before turning to leave.

*

Jonny makes good on his promise and calls that night after his game.

“Hey,” Patrick answers.

“I've been going to that damn bakery every chance I got the last few weeks hoping I'd find you. You know how gross that place is? So much fucking sugar, Pat. So much."

"You're insane," Patrick says, laughing.

"No, I just missed you," Jonny says. "So I’m assuming you knew who I was?”

“Yeah, I heard an interview and freaked out,” Patrick explains. “I probably would have figured it out earlier if I didn’t watch your games on mute.”

Jonny chuckles. “I was wondering why it was taking so long. After you told me you were a Blackhawks fan, I figured it was only a matter of time.”

“I panicked, I didn’t know what to do so I did nothing,” Patrick says.

“You could have told me, we could have talked about it,” Jonny says, calmly.

“I know. It’s just that, I really started to like you, Jonny. Finding out that you were one of the league’s best players and basically a celebrity in Chicago made it clear that nothing could happen between us.”

“Why do you think that?” Jonny asks, sounding annoyed.

“Are you out?”

“Only to the people that matter. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t want to be with you. I would, I mean I do.”

“I guess I just assumed you weren’t looking for a relationship,” Patrick says.

“I wasn’t. A teammate actually told me about the phone service and I figured it was the easiest and safest way to get off. But after talking to you, after getting to know you, I started to really like you.”

Patrick sits up and clutches his comforter. “You’re not fucking with me, are you?”

“No, Patrick, I’m not. You didn’t realize?”

“I mean, I thought there was a possibility, but you never brought up meeting or anything.”

“That’s because I was scared as to what you would say,” Jonny says, softly. “Look, I know dating me would be hard, especially because it would have to be a secret. That’s why I don’t really date; it’s not fair to whoever I’m with. I was too afraid to tell you because I thought it would be too much for you, and I was right.”

“You weren’t right!” Patrick exclaims. “It’s not too much for me. Or, well, it was, but I’m fine now.”

There’s a beat of silence before Jonny speaks up. “Alright, so clearly we both made assumptions about each other. Let’s start over?”

“Okay. Hey, Jonny?”

“Yeah, Patrick?”

“So the weirdest thing happened the other day,” Patrick says, grinning.

“What’s that?”

“I was making dinner when I thought I heard your voice coming out of the TV.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, man. Does anyone ever tell you that you sound just like Jonathan Toews?”

“Well, Patrick, that’s because I am Jonathan Toews.”

“No fucking way,” Patrick says, feigning shock.

“Can we skip to the part where we have phone sex?” Jonny blurts out.

Patrick giggles. “I’m sick of phone sex, Jonny. I want to _actually_ touch you. _All_ of you.”

“Come over,” Jonny blurts out again.

“Now?” Patrick asks, glancing at his clock. It’s almost midnight.

“Please, baby,” Jonny begs.

Patrick’s dick jolts with interest.

“Okay, alright,” Patrick says as he scrambles around his room to find something decent to wear.

“Don’t dress up,” Jonny says, as if he knows exactly what Patrick’s doing. “It doesn’t matter what you wear, it’ll only end up on my floor anyway.”

Patrick growls as his dick strains his jeans. “Alright, fuck. Text me the address.”

“Already ahead of you, there should be an Uber waiting outside for you in a few minutes.”

Patrick grabs his wallet. “I’ll see you soon,” he says before hanging up.

“Where are you off to?” Bur asks as Patrick passes through the living room.

“To get fucked,” Patrick answers, with a wide smile.

“Gross,” Bur says. “But uh, can you be a bro and get an autograph for me? I totally forgot to ask this morning.”

Patrick ignores him and makes his way down his apartment building to see an Uber waiting by the curb.

He’s standing outside of Jonny’s apartment a few minutes later. He doesn’t even get a chance to knock before the door opens up and Jonny yanks him inside.

“Hi,” Jonny says, pushing Patrick up against the door.

“Hi,” Patrick manages to get out before reaching over and pulling Jonny down to capture his lips in a kiss. He immediately opens up his mouth and lets Jonny’s tongue slide against his own.

Jonny moans and gets a firm grip on Patrick’s ass before lifting him up and over to his couch.

“Fuck, you’re strong,” Patrick says, panting.

Jonny lays Patrick down and covers his body with his own. “I’m a professional hockey player, Pat.”

“Do you always bring that up before you fuck someone?” Patrick asks.

Jonny grins devilishly, “Nope, only before they fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Patrick says as Jonny starts sucking wet kisses on his neck. He doesn’t answer but gets his hands under Patrick’s shirt and lifts it up enough to expose his nipples, already perked up from arousal.

Jonny groans at the sight before clamping his mouth onto one. He licks at the bud and then tugs on it with his teeth.

Patrick arches his back in pleasure.

“Bed?” Patrick asks.

“Don’t wanna move,” Jonny says, lips against Patrick’s chest.

Jonny continues his ministrations for a bit before moving onto Patrick’s other nipple, all the while, Patrick’s snaking his hands through Jonny’s hair.

“Bed, Jonny,” Patrick repeats. “Need room to spread you out.”

Jonny reluctantly backs off and practically sprints to his room.

“Gonna start without you if you don’t hurry up!” Jonny shouts a few seconds later.

Patrick rushes after him. He doesn’t have a chance to take in Jonny’s room because the first thing he sees when he enters is Jonny spread out naked on his bed.

“I wanted to do that!” Patrick whines.

“What?” Jonny asks, sitting up.

“I wanted to undress you,” Patrick clarifies. “Why are you so impatient?”

“Probably because I’ve been imagining this for months?” Jonny says. “You’re so much fucking hotter than I pictured, Pat.”

Patrick blushes. “Shut up,” he mutters as he shoves Jonny down and climbs onto the bed.

Jonny’s thighs instantly open up for him.

“You’re so easy,” Patrick says with wide eyes. Normally when he says this to Jonny on the phone he’s grinning and teasing him, but it’s different in person. It’s different when he can actually see the affect he has on him.

Patrick closes his eyes to hear Jonny’s usual response. “Only for you,” Jonny says.

Patrick opens up his eyes and grins. “I missed that,” he says as Jonny reaches up and pulls Patrick closer to him. Patrick complies and leans down to kiss Jonny. Their tongues mingle as Jonny slides his hands under Patrick’s jeans, grabbing at his ass.

“Whoa,” Patrick says. “I’m in charge here.”

He removes himself completely from Jonny who huffs in annoyance. “Fine. Just hurry the fuck up.”

“You want me to fuck you or not?”

“Yes. Please, Pat. C’mon.”

“Shhh.” Patrick slowly undresses himself, enjoying the way Jonny pants in silence, eyes lingering on every one of Patrick’s body parts.

As he goes to climb back on top of Jonny, Jonny stills him with a hand on his hip and moves to, what Patrick presumes, suck Patrick’s cock.

“No,” Patrick says.

“Huh?” Jonny asks, eyes darker than Patrick thought possible, filled with lust and want.

“I, um, I probably won’t be able to get to actually fucking you if you suck me right now,” Patrick explains, slightly embarrassed.

Jonny groans again and leans back down on his bed, legs spread wide open. He grabs lube and a condom off the night stand and tosses it at Patrick. “Then start fucking.”

A few minutes go by and Patrick’s sliding a second finger into Jonny when he starts fucking himself on Patrick’s fingers.

“Jonny,” Patrick scolds.

“You’re too slow. I’m ready. Just put your dick in me, baby,” Jonny says, softly.

Patrick complies. He slides a condom onto his cock, lines it up against Jonny’s hole, and slowly slides into the tight heat.

Jonny moans. “So good, Pat. So good.”

Patrick keeps pushing until he bottoms out inside of Jonny. He waits, letting Jonny adjust.

“Fuck me,” Jonny whispers.

“Ask nicely, baby,” Patrick says, knowing how much Jonny gets off on being told what to do.

“Please. Fuck me, please!”

Patrick grins as he starts moving his hips and thrusting in and out of Jonny.

“Baby, you’re so tight,” Patrick groans.

“Been waiting for you,” Jonny says, breathless.

Patrick rocks into Jonny and covers his body with his own. They’re face to face and Patrick can’t resist licking up and down his taut neck and shoulders.

“I-Pat, you,” Jonny says before moaning into his ear. “Baby, ‘m gonna come.”

Patrick looks down to see Jonny stroking his cock fast and rough. Patrick has half a mind to demand Jonny to stop, to edge him, but he’s wanted this for too long and he doesn’t know if he has it in himself to keep going for too long. He decides to slap Jonny’s hand away before replacing it with his own. “Come,” he murmurs into Jonny’s neck.

And just like that, Jonny spurts white, hot come over Patrick’s fist and his own stomach.

After seeing that, it doesn’t take Patrick that much longer to come. A few thrusts later, he releases himself inside Jonny.

Jonny grunts in discomfort as Patrick slowly slides out of him. He drops a kiss on Jonny’s forehead before heading to his bathroom to clean himself up and dispose of the condom. He returns with a washcloth and gently wipes Jonny’s softening dick and stomach.

“Thanks,” Jonny mutters, sounding tired.

Patrick tosses the washcloth into Jonny’s hamper and crawls back into bed, burrowing under the covers.

“Do you want me to go?” Patrick asks, realizing Jonny didn’t exactly invite him to stay.

Jonny turns to face Patrick and leans in to kiss him. “No.”

“Okay,” Patrick says, smiling.

Jonny kisses him again, leisurely. “I’m falling for you,” he says, pulling away after a while.

Patrick flushes and scrambles to think of something to say.

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to know that I want this,” Jonny says, brushing a hand over Patrick’s cheek and settling it in his hair. “I want to be with you.”

Patrick’s stomach swoops. “Me too,” he whispers, leaning in and pecking Jonny on the lips. “I know it’ll be hard but I want you too and keeping it a secret is fine with me. I understand.”

Jonny sighs. “It won’t be for much longer. I’ve got a plan in place.”

“You’re going to come out?” Patrick asks, worried. He wants Jonny to do it on his own terms. He doesn’t want to be a catalyst for it.

“Yeah, not right now. But probably sooner than later,” Jonny says.

“Are you sure?” Patrick asks.

“I’ve been talking to PR and management about it for a while. We’re going to see how the rest of the year plays out and discuss it again.”

“If that’s what you want, then I support you.”

“It is.”

“Um, I’m going to keep my job. I can’t really afford to quit right now, will that bother you?”

Jonny furrows his eyebrows in disappointment. “It doesn’t really bother me, but if you need money, I can help you with that.”

Patrick rolls his eyes. “Dude, that’s prostitution.”

“No, I’d just be your sugar daddy,” Jonny says, smiling.

Patrick scoffs at the idea. “We’re the same age, dumbass. That’s not how it works.”

“Oh? You don’t want me to be your daddy?” Jonny asks, yanking the covers off of Patrick.

“No,” Patrick answers, giggling. He swings a leg over Jonny’s thighs and straddles him. “If anyone is the daddy in this relationship, it’s definitely me. You totally get off on being told what to do.”

Jonny smirks. “Prove it.”

Patrick leans down and grabs Jonny’s wrists, pinning them above his head. “Don’t move, baby, or daddy’s going to be mad,” Patrick whispers into his ear.

Jonny shivers under him and Patrick can feel his cock hardening against his ass through the covers. He lets go of Jonny entirely and climbs off of him. “Proved it,” Patrick says, lying back down on his side of the bed.

Jonny looks over at him, confused and annoyed. “I liked you better on the phone.”

Patrick rolls his eyes and moves closer to him. He tucks himself into Jonny’s side and rests his head on his chest. “Stop lying,” Patrick says, rubbing a hand over Jonny’s abs.

Jonny chuckles before dropping a kiss into Patrick’s curls. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I did this justice. It was such a great prompt idea! Happy holidays, everyone!!
> 
> my [tumblr.](http://liveinfurry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
